


Ten Minutes

by veranda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First time?, M/M, Pre-Movie, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veranda/pseuds/veranda
Summary: Baze and Chirrut just want to spend one night off the streets.Basically a one bed trope but with a shower.  Get your mind out of the gutter, it's dusty on Jedha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally seeing this movie TOMORROW and I am so excited. Since I'm already in love with this couple this is my pre movie tribute. Quick and dirty (clean?). Post movie I might need a different kind of fic.
> 
> Since I have not seen the movie yet, this is off canon AU.

  
He found Chirrut in what had become their usual spot. 

"Welcome back.  I thought you'd perhaps grown tired of being associated with a blind beggar."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Baze asked.

Chirrut smiled.  "I could smell you from across the street."

Baze grunted, ending the conversation.  He sat on an upturned crate a few feet away from his companion, settled in, and pulled out a metal file and oiled rag to work on his weapons.  Chirrut rattled a little wooden bowl with a few coins in it at passers by.  The day was slow; no one stopped or dropped any currency for several hours.  Finally, Chirrut turned in the direction of Baze.

"Should we get something to eat then?  It's getting cooler; night will fall soon."

Sighing, Baze stood and strode over to Chirrut, picking up the bowl and counting the money within.  "Come, we are staying somewhere warm tonight."

"With what was in that bowl?  I only had one person ask for a reading."

"They left you a generous tip."

Chirrut did not call him on the lie.  When Baze decided something, he was resolute.  Reaching for his elbow, he allowed himself to be led to whatever corner Baze had found.  Years of sleeping on the streets should have taught them the best places to pass the night, but the environment was harsh and the shelterless many.   

They came to an inn of sorts, and Baze went in to speak to the proprietor.  Minutes later, he fetched Chirrut and they were led down a narrow hall and shown to a door. 

"I'll turn on the heater," the proprietor stated just before she left them.

"Baze, what is this?  How are we able to stay here?  Is she one of the faithful?"

"No. I found some coins, decided we needed a break.  One night, on something soft."

Found some coins, huh.  Baze had been gone near a week.  Chirrut had some idea of where he found those coins, and what he might have done to 'find' them.  They walked into the room.

"The scent...I feel...moisture."

"There is a shower -"

"Oh, Baze."

"Before you say anything else, we only had enough to get water for 10 minutes.  It should be hot, though"

Chirrut oriented himself around the small room.  A thin pallet with several blankets piled on a stone slab off the ground to one side, an open air window with a flimsy curtain at the foot of it.  In front of the bed a low table, and opposite that was the shower. It was partially enclosed and one step up from ground level.  When he found the entrance to the bathing area, Chirrut began to strip without delay. 

"Are you coming?"

Baze had faced away, even though he knew Chirrut could not see his embarrassment, he had accompanied the monk long enough to know he could still _feel_ it somehow.  "Eh, you go first."

"Don't be ridiculous.  You said we have only 10 minutes of hot water, and you smell terrible.  I promise not to stare," Chirrut added with a smirk.

Irritated at the gall of the man, but seeing the point nonetheless, Baze undressed.  He stepped into the shower and helped Chirrut in.  There was a basin of water with soap and washcloths, so he prepared one flannel and handed it Chirrut before grabbing one himself.  Scrubbing himself all over, he bit down a growl when he went over a tender area on his side - a souvenir of his recent travels.  He turned the knob on the shower and immediately a cascade of hot water streamed down. Baze shifted underneath it, pulling Chirrut over so he could rinse off at the same time.

It was strange, standing so close to Chirrut.  They had known each other in the temple, of course, but were not close, not until... _after_.  Six years now, they had been living hand to mouth, relying on the charity of strangers.  At first, he had stayed with the blind man out of a sense of duty - he could not leave a brother, especially one less advantaged.  When he realized Chirrut could well take care of himself, he wasn't sure why he stayed.  Or, it was more that he didn't want to admit it.

Chirrut's faith did not waver.  His prayers remained unchanged, untainted by bitterness.  His smile revealed his teeth every day, no matter how cold, tired, or hungry they were.  His presence was calming, his sense of humor annoying, and though all these things could not help Baze hold on to his belief in the Force, it made each day worth living. 

Now Baze understood something else, something that made the color on his cheeks spread to his forehead, his ears, his neck.  Chirrut was beautiful.  The water slid over his skin, droplets caught in his lashes.  Head tilted back with eyes closed, he was clearly enjoying the steaming spray, unaware of what the sight of his slightly parted lips were doing to his bathing companion.  Baze realized a little too late just how close they were, so that when he rotated away to hide his shameful ogling, his nascent erection brushed against Chirruts hip. 

The water chose that moment to stop.  Chirrut's eyes fluttered open. "Why are you moving away?"

"Sorry, Chirrut, I'm -.  Look, I'll sleep on the floor tonight -"

Chirrut stepped into Baze, pressing his entire wet form onto the other, effectively silencing him.

"Please don't do that.  I would be so disappointed."

It broke the dam Baze didn't know he had.  He grabbed the slighter man's head in both hands and kissed him deeply, roughly.  His tongue forced its way past teeth to find another tongue, to bring it forward so he could suck on it. 

Baze backed Chirrut up against one of the shower walls.  He felt Chirrut's hands roam across his chest, pinching his nipple to wrangle a gasp out of him.  Baze placed his legs on either side of Chirrut's and pressed their cocks together.  He rolled his hips, skimming one over the other.  It was Chirrut's turn to gasp, and his hands started clawing Baze's shoulders, hard enough to draw blood.  Baze grabbed the soap, dunked it in the basin of water and worked up a lather in one hand.  He brought that hand back to fist both of their erections. 

From then on their thrusting was frenzied, focused on a mutual goal.  Baze watched Chirrut come undone, a holier sight he would never see, and came hard himself.

Breathing shakily in the aftermath, Baze leaned his forehead on Chirrut's and closed his eyes.  Chirrut's hand caressed his face.

"Baze, my Baze," Chirrut crooned.  "I can't believe you didn't buy me dinner first."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that movie was so goddamn sad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can't wait to see it again!!


End file.
